


A Moment Alone

by trashassassin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: You and Ignis find a way to relieve some tension in the middle of an otherwise uneventful party.





	A Moment Alone

Being invited to a party at the Citadel was a huge honor, a fact that was not to be understated even now as you had begun to wish you could be anywhere else.

It wasn’t that the party was boring or that you were being treated rudely by the other guests.

Perhaps it had something to do with the few cocktails you’d shared between the two of you, but regardless, the more time you spent on the dance floor together, the less you and Ignis could keep your hands off each other.

Public displays of affection were quite unlike him, especially ones as bold as grabbing your backside, as he had just done. And yet, here you were, in full view of the other distinguished guests as his hands wandered all over your body.

Suddenly, you were very aware of the tight dress you wore, of the pressure it placed against your skin, of the special ensemble you had put on underneath it for your own private after-party.

You wanted it off. You wanted all of the people dancing around you to disappear so he could rip it off you and take you where you stood.

“Come on,” you said, your voice slightly above a whisper so that he could hear you above all the noise. “Let’s get out of here.”

“It would be in poor form for the royal adviser to step out now,” he said, and you groaned. “I know, darling. It won’t be long now.”

The fact of the matter was that it would be quite some time yet until the party was scheduled to end. And that was if the attendees even bothered to stick to the schedule, which rarely ever happened, if at all.

“But I need you now,” you groaned.

He merely smiled at you, his eyes full of understanding. Perhaps if he stopped groping you this would have been a little more convincing.

The current song ended and you hoped that it was a sign that the next event was about to begin, but instead, a new one took its place after a very brief and generic “thank you” to everyone that had attended.

And, because the universe seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against you, it was a slower song that prompted most of the people currently on the dance floor to leave.

“Did you set this up?” you grumbled.

“Merely an appropriate coincidence,” he said.

He drew you in closer to his chest and began to rock back and forth, barely moving at all outside of that.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me on such short notice.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” you said. “I would never miss a chance to come to one of your fancy parties.”

“And here I thought you were coming to see me.”

You laughed.

“Of course I was,” you said.

“I know. I’m only teasing.”

He smiled and began playfully nuzzling your neck, kissing it every so often, his lips moving from there to your shoulder, which the cut of your dress left completely exposed.

You shuddered, the tension you felt only heightening the sensation.

You gripped at his jacket and his hair, pulling him in closer.

“Do not forget where we are, darling,” he said.

You looked up at him, a cheeky smile spreading across your face.

“We could always go somewhere more private,” you said.

“I’ve already told you, I’m under obligation to stay.”

“I didn’t say we had to go anywhere.” You used your head to motion to a more secluded part of the room. “Come on.”

You grabbed hold of his hand to lead him there and, to your surprise, he didn’t even attempt to stop you or tell you that it was a bad idea. Clearly he was as fed up with the whole affair as you were.

“We must be quiet if we’re going to do this,” he whispered, and you nodded.

“I’ll do my best,” you said.

As soon as the two of you were out of the sight of your fellow partygoers, almost completely obscured by the alcove you stood behind, he slipped his hands under your skirt and pulled at the waistband of your panties.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” he asked.

“Yes!” you gasped.

He smirked at you and gave your thighs a squeeze.

“I’ve never known you to be so adventurous, darling.”

“Well, you started it.”

“I suppose I did.”

He pulled your panties down your legs, then withdrew his hands from beneath your skirt, using them to undo his pants.

“This dress looks so stunning on you,” he said. “From the moment I first saw you in it, I could barely keep my eyes off you.”

You bit your lip.

“I noticed,” you said.

Even without his flattering words, the evidence of his desire for you was quite apparent as his erection strained hard against his boxer briefs.

You reached out, running your hand along its length and he moaned, leaning his hips up further into your touch.

“We must be quick before anyone notices my absence,” he said, his voice noticeably strained.

You nodded, lips curling into a smile as you reached your fingers into his underwear, wrapping them around his length and freeing it from its confines.

He grabbed hold of your hips, using his hands to hold up your skirt for easier access as he thrust into you. Your back slammed against the wall as your knees buckled and he brought his finger to his lips to shush you. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

He pressed his lips hard against yours, swallowing all of the noises that passed them before they even had a chance to hit the air.

You could only imagine the scandal that would follow if he were caught in such a compromising position and the thought alone excited you all the more, as did the fact that you had gotten him into this position in the first place.

You tipped your hips upward, matching each of his fevered thrusts with one of your own, your fingers curling around the hem of your dress as waves of pleasure coursed through you.

You were finally getting what you had been craving all evening, through the boring speeches and the forced introductions, and this prompted a unique sense of satisfaction.

That coupled with the inherent forbiddenness of what you were doing sent your head spinning.

Just as you felt a whisper of an orgasm building, Ignis came to an abrupt stop, tilting his head slightly toward the outer edge of the alcove.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, and you shook your head. “Listen.”

This time, you did hear what he was referring to: a set of heavy footsteps headed straight in your direction.

You held your breath, certain that whomever these footsteps belonged to would peek their head around the corner at any moment.

But instead, they continued onward down the hall in the direction of the restrooms, the door to which you heard swinging open and then shut again.

As soon as Ignis had confirmed that you were in the clear, he resumed exactly where he'd left off, driving into you at a pace that was becoming difficult to match.

This coupled with the thought of almost being caught was positively thrilling and it pushed you ever closer to the point of no return.

Your legs had begun to shake quite some time ago and you feared that you would collapse due to the excessive height of your heels, but with your back pressed firmly against the wall, you were able to steady yourself as your orgasm hit you.

It caught you off guard both in speed and intensity, and you were grateful for the additional support of Ignis's hands, which were still planted firmly on your hips.

His hips stuttered, his pace finally slowing as his orgasm followed and coming to a stop altogether as you felt him release inside you.

The two of you struggled to keep your breathing quiet as you came down from your shared high, and he looked up at you, a soft smile on his face.

“I can't believe we actually did that,” you said.

“Neither can I,” he said. “We should head back before anyone misses us.” Your eyes wandered upward to his hair, which was in quite a state of disarray, and you giggled. “What is it?”

“Your hair is a mess!” you said.

“As is your makeup, darling.”

So perhaps you wouldn't conclude your little escapade with no evidence left behind, but it was well worth it all the same. It was definitely not something you would've considered doing before, but after your experience today, you were certain you would be willing to do it again.


End file.
